miniforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Miniforce X)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Miniforce X (team). Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Miniforce X series page as well as the team page of the Miniforce X. X-Selectors These help the Miniforce X transform. The transformation X-disc must be inserted into the X-Selector for the transformation sequence to start. These are also used to summon their weapons and to summon the Miniforce X-Carrier. Attack Mode * Electric Fist Two gauntlets that place themselves on Volt's knuckles. They create electricity that covers Volt's fists. They are mostly used to deal with foot soldiers and are used along with his super speed. They were also used to defeat Barf Beam. * Storm Boomerang A shuriken-like weapon that works like a boomerang when Sammy throws it. It is mainly used against foot soldiers but was also used against Barf Beam. * Gigantic Punch Gauntlets that Max wears that both protect and strengthen him. They are mostly used to deal with foot soldiers but was also used against Killer Bee. * Amazing Shield A shield that is used by Lucy. It was mostly used to fight foot soldiers and was used with Lucy's hand-to-hand combat skills. It can be used for the Amazing Shield Attack, '''where Lucy enlarges her shield and rushes at an enemy. Personal Weapons * '''Volt Gun X/Volt Sword X Volt's personal X Weapon. It can turn into the Volt Sword X and can slice through anything. Any X disc can be inserted into this weapon. * Sammy Bow X/Sammy Sword X Sammy's personal X Weapon. It can turn into the Sammy Sword X. It can be used as both a bow and a gun. * Max Machine Gun X/Max Axe X Max's personal X Weapon. It can turn into the Max Axe X. It can fire powerful blasts at an opponent. Lucy Gun X/Lucy Rod X Lucy's personal X Weapon. It can turn into the Lucy Rod X, a sharp baton-like rod. Ray Gun X/Ray Sword X Ray's personal weapon. It is similar to the Volt Gun X but is black in color. * Jackie Gun X/Jackie Sword X Jackie's personal weapon. It is similar to the Volt Gun X but is green in color. Team Weapons * Double Sword Gun X Miniforce Blue, Red, Yellow, Pink, and Navy all have access to this weapon. It was created by Rio and has two modes: twin-gun mode, and sword mode. Any X disc can be inserted into this weapon. * Solar Phoenix X-Disc A Super X-Disc that was utilized by Volt, Sammy, Max, and Lucy. It was used to defeat Heat Alien and defeat Zenos in Season 1. When used against the Heat Alien, the phoenix was red, but when used against Zenos, the phoenix was blue. * Crystal Dragon X-Disc A Super X-Disc that was utilized by Volt, Sammy, Max, and Lucy. It was used to defeat Mr. Q in Season 2 of Miniforce X. * Golden Ultra Dragon X-Disc A Super X-Disc that was utilized by Volt, Sammy, Max, Lucy, and Rio. It was used to finally defeat Zenos and put an end to his reign of tyranny. X-Discs The X-Discs are super-powered discs that the Miniforce X uses to defeat aliens. It takes two X-Discs to destroy an alien. Volt: Transformation X-Disc, Blazing Wolf, Ice Wolf, Thunder Wolf, Flash Tiger, Snow Tiger, Solar Phoenix, Crystal Dragon, Golden Ultra Dragon, Volt X-Machine Disc and Volt Penta X-Machine Disc Sammy: '''Transformation X-Disc, '''Fire Eagle, Frozen Eagle, Electric Bat, Flare Bat, Solar Phoenix, Crystal Dragon, Golden Ultra Dragon, Sammy X-Machine Disc and Volt Penta X-Machine Disc Max: '''Transformation X-Disc, '''Boulder Bear, Magma Bear, Volcano Gorilla, Typhoon Gorilla, Stone Gorilla, Solar Phoenix, Crystal Dragon, Golden Ultra Dragon, Max X-Machine Disc and Max Penta X-Machine Disc Lucy: '''Transformation X-Disc, '''Diamond Fox, Wind Fox, Bree Swan, Summon Wave, Solar Phoenix, Crystal Dragon, Golden Ultra Dragon, Lucy X-Machine Disc and Lucy Penta X-Machine Disc Ray: '''Transformation X-Disc, '''Dark Jaguar, Ray X-Machine Disc Rio: '''Transformation X-Disc, '''Golden Ultra Dragon, Rio Penta X-Machine Disc Vehicles Miniforce X Transporter A circular tube that is used to transport the Miniforce X into battle. At first, it only had four spaces for Volt, Sammy, Max, and Lucy, but when Rio joined the team, a fifth space was added. Ray's Motorcycle Unlike the other members of the Miniforce X, Ray has a motorcycle that transports him to a fight. He is the only member to have a vehicle to transport him to battle. Notes * Ray and Rio have used the fewest X-Discs in the series. * In the main four, Sammy and Volt are the only ones who have X-Discs that freeze the enemy. * Sammy and Lucy are the only ones whose weapon doesn't have a dull edge. * Volt, Jackie, and Ray all have the same weapon design. * Ray and Jackie are the only ones on the team who have not used a Super X-Disc that requires at least the first four. * Volt and Max have used the most X-Discs in the series with a total of eleven. Category:Arsenal